Always
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: It was always Reborn and Tsuna knew he was never going to let it change. R27


**A/N: This is a mixture of a few pieces I've been working on so its not as long as I had hoped. But I liked how it came out and hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it! I realize people don't read stories less then 1000 words so yeah, damn! This is R27; adult Reborn when Tsuna is like 20 something since he's already a Mafia boss. Please review and enjoy!**

**Song I used to write, I recommend to hear it while reading:) **

**The scientist by cold play.**

**Summary: It was always Reborn and Tsuna knew he was never going to let it change. R27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

It was always Reborn.

Reborn was the comforting presence he relied on and the person he could pour his heart to. On nights when Tsuna couldn't sleep, they sat in his office and plugged in the coffee machine. Tsuna would grab the pillows and Reborn would grab the blankets. Then they'd sit in the middle of the room and Tsuna would explain. He'd explain the pain of giving job statements on assassinations or having to be firm with his guardians. He'd explain the terror in his soul when he felt the pain of his guardians for killing someone. Then he'd talk about his fear of killing someone and no longer feeling guilty about it. And then the fear of losing his family.

Reborn would listen.

Reborn would give his silent support and when he really truly needed it, he would provide comfort. Reborn would bonk him on the head and reassure him. He would tell him the words he needed to hear. Tsuna could never tell Reborn his gratitude. But the hitman understood when Tsuna passed out in exhaustion that same night and wake up in his bedroom with a note saying only one word. 'Rest.' Tsuna could count on Reborn to be there on days when he felt like ripping out his guardians throats(which was occasionally considering Xanxus enjoyed to visit) and edge him on before calming him down. Reborn was there when Tsuna tossed his paperwork in frustration. Reborn was there during parties when he felt annoyed at the mafia bosses trying to gain his favor. Reborn may have been laughing at him but his presence was what made him get through it.

They had never fought before.

So when the day came where they were at each other's throats and Reborn took a month long vacation in anger, Tsuna felt it cut his heart sharply. The days were dull and his annoyance only increased. His mind wandered to the hitman who had walked out because of a stupid argument. He would work quickly and silently before going to his meetings. He'd sit and listen while he felt the ache in the fact Reborn wouldn't be waiting for him when he returned. His guardians had tried to cheer him up and he'd tell them he was fine. If Reborn wanted to leave, Tsuna wouldn't hold him down.

Reborn wasn't his. Reborn would never be his to own.

And for some reason it hurt to admit those words. It had been an attack on Vongola that made him crack. He had killed a man with a stray bullet. The weight of Reborn not being there made his heart break. The man who sat up with him all night to make sure he didn't fall under the weight of it all, was gone. The man who leant him his shoulder on rare occasions when Tsuna fell into a horrible nightmare. He had never felt so alone in his life. He watched the man fall and gasp for breath.

Then as he choked on a sob, someone grasped him from behind. The arm wrapped around his chest comforting him before a hand covered his eyes. The scent of espresso and gun powder made his heart clench. The hand around his chest reached over to slowly loosen his hold on the gun. Reborn wrapped his arms around him, giving the comfort he had missed. Reborn buried his face into his neck before leaning over to his ear and whispering, "It's okay."

It was always Reborn.

It was always him and Tsuna knew it would never change. Death was the world they lived in and Reborn understood that more then anyone. So when they turned to Tsuna's office after the fight was settled, Reborn sat him in between his legs and brought him into a hug. Then he spoke the words Tsuna's heart accepted.

"Death will always happen, Tsuna. No one can stop it. But life is completely different. Living is difficult and filled with hardships. But living gives us the opportunities to find something worth living for. And I realized I'd rather die in a heartbeat then to lose you."

Maybe it was the fact Reborn had an epiphany of sorts, that made him pour his heart out. Tsuna relied on Reborn and he hadn't realized Reborn relied on him. Reborn leaned on him in his moments of weakness and Tsuna hadn't noticed because Reborn hid his feelings so well. Tsuna had looked up to stare into the face of the man who had cared so much for him. The face he had wanted to see for weeks, and the ache of knowing Reborn had left so easily. But this time he knew he couldn't lose him again.

Because he couldn't bare to lose Reborn.

He lived for his family but losing Reborn was filling his heart with pain. "I don't want to lose you either, Reborn. I-I couldn't live without you... I can't..."

He leaned down into the chest to stare up at the amused loving eyes. He brought his face down and gave Tsuna a kiss.

It had always been Reborn and Tsuna was never going to let it change.


End file.
